ifunny_destroyersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gm militia Insurgency
The '''gm_militia Insurgency '''is a series of insurgencies carried out by the remnants of gm_militia, the paramilitary formerly responsible for defending and enforcing the law within gm_bigcity while it was still an independent nation. The gm_militia are fighting for gm_bigcity independence from the United States, while the United States is attempting to control the insurgency, keeping control of gm_bigcity. Overview Tensions in gm_bigcity Tensions began to grow between the U.S. Government and the people of gm_bigcity when the current President of the United States ordered that martial law be declared in gm_bigcity for no apparent reason. Understandably, the citizens were less than happy about this decision, and began protests. In response, the National Guard was deployed to get rid of the protestors using brute force. What followed was a massacre of gm_bigcity protestors, which only encouraged increased protests, some of which turned violent. The President declared that gm_bigcity was now in a "state of emergency" and shut down all transportation to and from the city without expressed Government permission, essentially putting the city on complete lockdown. gm_militia's Return An unknown individual wearing a blue gm_militia mask and a black suit soon appeared to a group of gm_militia remnants who were still stationed beneath the city, hiding in the sewers. He influenced them into them granting him leadership over the forces, where he proceeded to use the militiamen to recruit protestors and those against U.S occupation of the city to their cause. Eventually, the group was so large that the United States began to take notice of the group, and considered a full-out attack on the group before a civil war could occur. However, it would be gm_militia who started the war, as they planted a bomb within gm_shoppingcenter, detonating it and killing many American tourists and citizens who liked to shop there. In response, the United States declared gm_militia a terrorist organization, and declared war on the militia. gm_militia Makes Advancements With 85% of the native gm_bigcity supporting independence, an extremely large portion of citizens joined the gm_militia with the intent of making gm_bigcity an independent city-state once again. The U.S Armed Forces started off strong, with gm_militia taking massive casualties, but soon began to fall back from the city as more and more people joined gm_militia. Eventually, the Americans temporarily retreated from the city, withdrawing their forces to a nearby island where they could wait for reinforcements to arrive. In the meantime, gm_militia has taken over the city, executing the elected U.S. representatives, senators, and Governor of gm_bigcity and forming their own government, completely separate from the United States of America. The People's Republic of China, despite their differences with the Western world, has stated that they support the United States in their efforts, sending in troops to support the Western powers. Sonichuism Shortly after China joined the war, siding with the United States, Christine Weston Chandler emerged from the shadows, revealing that she had converted the gm_bandits to Sonichuism, and that she would turn gm_bigcity into CWCVille, a monarchy where she ruled as the "Mayor". She declared war on all sides, with only the Militia focusing any attention on her. Gallery Gm bigcity massacre.jpg|A National Guardsman posing with a group of dead gm_bigcity soldiers he shot during the massacre Gm militia.jpg|gm_militia forces march through the streets of gm_bigcity. Executed officials.jpg|Two executed U.S officials who represented gm_bigcity. Noble execute gov.jpg|Col. Angre executes the Governor. China US cooperation.jpg|Chinese and U.S soldiers working together. 20191212155232 1.jpg|Militia helicopters patrolling and attacking. Militia attack fleet.jpg|Militia helicopters attacking the U.S.S Freeman Category:Conflicts